Anthology Hogwarts
by MrsCatherineWinter
Summary: Every major character gets their own poem. You may choose the next one if you want :)
1. Hedwig

Hedwig

Like a white snowflake

She flies gracefully through the air

The winds of north and south

East and west greet her

As if one of their own

Sometimes she delivers post

Sometimes she searches for mice

But most of the time she flies

Over the great lands of Hogwarts

Admiring its towers and ancient walls

Admiring the sparkling lake

Being by its side forever

She also flies to greet her best friend

A boy named Harry

Who is for her the nicest,

Most friendly, lovely human she knows

He's the only one

She would die for...


	2. Narcissa Malfoy

Narcissa Malfoy

Since her birth

She was surrounded

By the Dark Arts

They said

She had to

They said

She need to

Follow the Dark Lord

And she always did

But then again…

It had cost her so much:

One sister banished

One sister mad

No contact to her niece

Husband in prison

Son sent on a death mission…

And all this

Made her think…

Are the Dark Arts

The Power within

Really worth it?


	3. Severus Snape

Severus Snape

The bat of the dungeons

The black wizard

That scares all the children

Living in Hogwarts and beyond

The hidden spy

The known Death Eater

Everyone hates him

Everyone despises him

No wonder he is unsocial

No wonder he is unfriendly

No wonder he isolates himself

For no one is social to him

For no one is friendly to him

For no one wants to be with him

Nobody understands his role

Nobody appreciates his sacrifices

Nobody feels his pain

But one day all this will end

All this hate

All this war

All this insanity

The Dark Lord will fall

The boy who lived will live on

And he, the lonely dark man

Will finally die

And have his eternal peace

He is already looking forward to it…


	4. Sirius Black

Sirius Black

He knows he's innocent

But there is nothing he can do

He lives in grief

He lost his best friend

But there is nothing he can do

He hates the Dementors

He hates this cold prison

He hates the state he's in

But there is nothing he can do

Then one day

He sees the rat!

This traitor! This asshole!

He wants to kill him!

He wants to torture him!

He wants to throw him into eternal hell!

But there is nothing he can do –

Or is there?


	5. Molly Weasley

Molly Weasley

To be a Mum is not so easy

Whatever you do

Everything is wrong…

But her family is all she has

They are her one and only

Even if Arthur loves Muggle-stuff

Even if Bill has such an annoying fiancée

Even if Charlie has to threaten his life every day

Even if Percy is an ignorant snob

Even if Fred and George are Fred and George…

Even if Ron goes on the riskiest adventures

Even if Ginny is not the girly daughter she wanted

But still they are her family

Her one and only

And she would never abandon them –

Not even if they worked for…

You-know-who!


	6. Gilderoy Lockhart

Gilderoy Lockhart

They say I lost my memories

But I can't remember that

They say I was a star

Loved by many witches

But I can't quite believe that

Although I find myself good-looking.

Therefore, I give people autographs

Because I hope they might enjoy that

I hope they could be a former fan.

I read all my books

With all these strange adventures

I then believed myself

The most courageous wizard ever

I asked if this was really true

But they sadly shook their heads.

Now I ask myself why I lied to everyone

How could I be so mean?

But I think I will never know…


	7. Luna Lovegood

Luna Lovegood

Of course she knew

What they called her –

Loony Lovegood

The weird, strange girl

One should avoid

Or play tricks on.

But she tried not to care

And to think

Of what her father always says:

"You're as special

As your Mother."

Oh, Mum…

How she sometimes

Really, really misses her.

But luckily she still

Has her Dad

Her carrying, loving Dad

The only one

That can really understand her.

Sometimes she feels

Very lonely in Hogwarts…

But there is one thing

That all the kids

Seem to overlook –

The Sorting Hat

Had put her into

Ravenclaw

Into the house of the

Intelligent and wise –

So she could not be

As stupid as they always say

After all, couldn't she?


	8. Albus Dumbledore

Albus Dumbledore

Love

Is the one thing that

Runs the world

The one thing that

He never had.

Father in Azkaban

Mother dead

Sister dead

Maybe even by his hand

Brother hating him for that

And Gellert...

His one love for all time...

Definitely killed by his hand.

For a wise man

Who always teaches about love

He had a lot of misfortune with it

Don't you think?


	9. Ariana Dumbledore

Ariana Dumbledore

No more fighting!

She hates that everyone hates

No more fighting!

These boys were mean

Destroying her sanity

She can't use magic...

No more fighting!

She brought only ruin

To her family

Since her father is in prison

And her mother dead

Her brothers were fighting

No more fighting!

Fighting about something

She doesn't fully understand

Something about the future

And this man

Albus' best friend

No more fighting!

They do!

They're fighting

All three

No more fighting!

She has to stop them

No more fighting!

So she steps into the green light

No more fighting...


	10. Dudley Dursley

Dudley Dursley

I am confused

I hate him

I always have

But then he saved my life

I can't just keep on

Hating him, can I?

I am confused

I was raised

Hating my cousin

And so I did

Always

I was mean to him

With all my heart

But now he saves my life

Again

Because of the Wizard War

Maybe he's dying

He seems to be

Important in his world…

So I made him tea

And told him

He's not a waste of space.

Maybe one day

We will be friends –

Kind of.


	11. Merlin

Merlin

I am the great

And powerful Merlin –

The best wizard of all

Time.

I will teach the young

And destroy the evil

I will help Hogwarts

And its students for all

Time.

And I will invent new

Spells and Potions

To improve our world

And make it the best in no

Time.


	12. Merope Gaunt

Merope Gaunt

To be in love with someone

You're not allowed to love

Is bad.

To know that this love

Will never be returned

Is worse.

But to finally realise

That the man you love

And you think loves you back

Only acts like this

Because of your love potion

Is the worst…


	13. Frank and Alice Longbottom

Frank and Alice Longbottom

They can scare us

But we remain brave

They can torture us

But we remain strong

They can kill us

But we remain remembered.

They will never persuade us

Never force us

Never break us

Because we fight for the right

For the best

For the Greater Good

For our beloved son

Neville –

We fight for his future!


	14. Lily Evans

Lily Evans

I just lost my best friend

Because he hurt me

Badly

He called me…

Well, you know what I mean.

That's why I told him

To go

To let me in peace

To never talk to me again

Ever!

He didn't mean it

I saw the regret in his eyes

But still…

Enough is enough…

I just wanted to help him…

This is all the bad influence

Of his "friends" –

Oh, I hate them!

They destroyed everything!

They changed my dear Sev

And made him evil!

This hurts

Even more than his insult

I lost my best friend

For ever…


	15. Remus Lupin

Remus Lupin

The moon

Shall I hate her?

But it's not her fault, is it?

Every time I see her

I am afraid,

On the full moon

I transform

I'm not me anymore

I hurt people…

That's not me!

Oh, yes, I hate the moon! –

But then I found a new moon

Someone who attracts me even more

My dear Tonks

But this isn't right

I'm too old

And deformed

And… well, a damned werewolf!

But still she loves me

And I'm afraid I love her

Shall I hate her for that?

But it's not her fault either, is it?


	16. Nearly Headless Nick

Nearly Headless Nick

It is the utmost insolence

I ever had to endure!

I was headed

More than 500 years ago

Because of an action

I don't want to re-tell

I am not proud

Of what I did

But I was punished with death

And have now to live

This shade life

For all eternity.

I daresay I am punished

Enough

But, oh no, Sir Patrick Delaney-Podmore

Still won't let me join

The Headless Hunt!

Oh, I curse my hangman

Who did a poor job

A very poor job indeed!

I should haunt his descendants

For all eternity

And make them wish

They were never born!

But of course I won't do that

For Hogwarts is

Such a comfortable place

And Dumbledore more friendly

Than these imbecile offspring

Of my stupid hangman

Could ever be!


	17. Lily Luna Potter

Lily Luna Potter

My parents told me

About the War

But I can't really

Believe it.

All this hate?

All these prejudices?

All this pain?

All these deaths?

Only caused by

One man

Who just gained

For power,

One man

Who couldn't love,

Who couldn't even feel

Anything at all –

Can this really be true?

I can't believe it

Although I know it's true –

Why would anyone

Do such destructive things?!


	18. Harry Potter

Harry Potter

The War has been over

For so many years now

Yet still it haunts me,

I miss my friends

Who are gone,

I have to explain Teddy

Why his parents died,

I feel guilty

For all those deaths

Because some died

For me,

I see Death Eaters

And the Dark Lord

In my dreams,

They laugh at me

They say: "The War isn't over!"

When I'll wake up;

So I'm afraid falling asleep

And I'm afraid waking up again,

But when I do

Sweaty and with a fast

Beating heart

I see and feel Ginny

Lying by my side

And I know that

All is well.


	19. Rodolphus Lestrange

Rodolphus Lestrange

The woman I love

Doesn't love me back –

But I married her anyway.

I often pretend

We are happy

That she at least likes me

But I know I fool myself

I'm nothing in her eyes

Nothing compared to _him_

But how on earth

Could I keep up

With the darkest wizard

Of all time? –

And I know

That my Bella

Loves the Dark…


	20. James Potter

James Potter

How is this possible?

She used to be so

Annoying,

Hanging around with

Snivellus,

Even protecting him,

Bossing me around:

"You can't do this,

You can't do that!"

Stupid Prefect –

But now she's changed,

Beautiful,

Intelligent,

Kind and Honest,

Suddenly it was so easy

To fall for her –

My lovely Lily…


	21. Ron Weasley

Ron Weasley

This is what sums me up:

Red-haired, freckles,

Poor, too many brothers,

Probably unwanted

Because my parents stopped

After Ginny…,

Not very bright,

With bad marks and no studiousness,

Worst keeper ever,

Only knowns as

Harry Potter' best friend –

All in all not very much,

Nothing compared to anyone,

Not great, just no one –

This is what I thought of myself

Until my dear Hermione

Told me that she loved me :)


	22. Draco Malfoy

Draco Malfoy

Always the villain,

The bad one,

The antagonist –

A Slytherin,

A Death Eater,

An almost murderer…

Only feared, not loved,

Never appreciated,

Always under pressure

By his father's expectations

And the Dark Lord's demands.

But I guess it's normal

To start being mean

To Mudbloods or even Half-bloods

When this is what you're told

Is right

And one should always obey

Their parents, right?


	23. The Bloody Baron

The Bloody Baron

There is a reason

They call him "bloody" –

His coat shows silver spots:

Blood.

"Whose is it?"

One could ask,

And some even did,

But he would remain silent.

Fortunately, we know,

For his love spoke the Truth,

The terrible Truth:

He killed a person

In a moment of Fury

And Hurt.

He could not control himself

So she – his own love –

Had to die.

She did not want him

So no one else should have her –

And therefore, there was only

One possibility

Left…

Now he has to live with

His guilt,

Seeing his love,

Dead-ghostly like himself,

Every day.

He still loves her

And she still despises him –

The Grey Lady…


	24. Helena Ravenclaw

Helena Ravenclaw

My mother was wise,

So wise it was sometimes

Annoying.

Most things I said

Were wrong –

She would always correct me –

Every time.

She even found me a

Husband

I very much disliked.

But she kept on pressing –

She said: "It is wise

To trust in someone

This honourable."

But I thought otherwise,

So I ran away with my

Mother's Diadem,

Hid in Albania –

But he found me

And even asked for my hand,

I, however, did not accept

The hand of this cruel man –

Although my wise mother had

Approved.

We were alone

When I turned him down,

With elegance and arrogance

Like my mother always did –

But he – oh, this hateful man! –

He just killed me!

I was so angry

I returned

As this shadow I am now

To take revenge!

But I never could

Because my appearance frightened me:

I'd suddenly rather be

Dead

Than a ghost…

And so the _Grey Lady_

Was created.

I hide in the Castle

My mother had built –

And so does he! –

I still hate him

But I am too afraid

To face him…

I don't have many friends –

Most people despise me,

My coldness, my shyness –

And even those

I would never trust!

Because I managed to learn

From my mother's wisdom

To become wise myself:

I decided

Never to trust

Anybody!


	25. Romilda Vane

Romilda Vane

To be in love is cruel

To fancy someone even more

Especially if he's famous.

She knows she's great –

Beautiful, intelligent, friendly –

But still he wouldn't notice her,

They would be perfect

For each other

Fighting the evil world,

Then riding on a hippogriff

Into the sunset…

The famous Harry Potter

And his beloved Romilda…

So, is it really so terrible

To help him with a

Love Potion?

Just for the beginning

So that he would finally

Notice her, think of her.

He will eventually

Fall in love with her

And then she can stop

With the Love Potion,

But for now – why not?

She was so desperately

In love…


	26. Firenze

Firenze

Family – your greatest support,

The best you can have,

The bigger, the better.

Your parents, your siblings

Are your friends.

Talk about problems,

Laugh together,

Look into the stars –

And tomorrow will be kinder.

Even more disastrous

To lose them

Because you help a friend.

Firenze loved teaching

Divination –

To help little foals

(Or in this case students)

Grow up,

Let them know your

Knowledge, your experience –

The Universe is a vast land,

Full of specialities and perils –

And to let the young ones

See and understand this

Fascinating world –

What else could be better,

More contenting?

But to what price?

Firenze thought and looked to the

Forbidden Forrest.

He lost his family –

They called him traitor

Because he is surrounded by humans –

Not forever, he hoped…


	27. Mrs Lovegood

Mrs Lovegood

It never rains in Heaven

It never snows

The sun never shines –

There is no weather in Heaven

It's just that – Heaven.

Mrs Lovegood likes it there

No real sorrows

Because now you know

That everything will be fine

On earth

That God has a plan.

She can look down on earth

Whenever she wants.

So most of her time

She spends with watching

Her husband and daughter

And she is very proud of them:

He works harder than ever

On the Quibbler

But is a wonderful father,

She is ridiculed in school

But is still a loyal friend.

Mrs Lovegood has loved her work

In the Ministry –

Inventing new spells –

Until one of her experiments

Had ended fatal…

She would instantly

Change what happened

If she could!

But she also knows

That her Love and little Veela

Can live without her

And she is comforted by the thought

That one day they will all be together

In Heaven

Joyfully.


	28. Argus Filch

Argus Filch

I'm not stupid

Though many think I am.

I know that

No one likes me,

No student, no teacher, no ghost.

Hogwarts is my home,

My only, lonely home;

My job is everything

I have left –

So I give everything

I have left.

I find students out of bed,

I give them detentions,

I make them rethink their actions:

Nasty habits need

Nasty methods

To be corrected.

My job consists of more than

Cleaning, repairing and securing.

I have no magic

Of my own,

Only the power

To discipline the students

And hopefully make them

Better persons –

Although they hate me for it.

My only solace is you,

My dear, Mrs Norris,

And I never want to live

Without you.


	29. Nagini

Nagini

Slither, slither

To my master's hand

Slither, slither

With my master's soul

Slither, slither

To eat his enemies

Slither, slither

To help him reach his goal.

.

Bite, bite

Into the bad man's neck

Bite, bite

Red blood leaves his pale skin

Bite, bite

My venom sucks the life out of him

Bite, bite

He dies right in front of us.

.

Die, die

This is my lonely end

Die, die

I hope my master wins

Die, die

I wish a world of snakes

Die, die

I want them all dead…


End file.
